the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin
The Griffin is a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. Most of the time, only the female has wings and males have spikes on their backs instead of wings. The griffin is said to be native to India, although nobody knows for sure exactly where it came from. They are commonly depicted in the art of ancient Greece, however, there are representations of these creatures in Ancient Persia and Ancient Egypt dating well back before 3000 B.C. These winged beasts would locate gold in the mountains and built nests from it. Of course, this lured hunters, so griffins kept a very hostile guard over their nests. They would consume the men and devour their horses. Griffins are usually heroic symbols. They are well known for their speed, ability to fly and having eyes like an eagle, as well as the strength and courage of a lion. Griffins are also known to be rivals to the Dragons since the dragons are known for collecting and harvasting gold for their nests or personal needs. It is actually rare to see a dragon and griffin battle one another for territory or treasures, as the Griffin spend the majority of their time in the sky while the dragons do so as well or below the Earth itself. External links *Griffins at Wikipedia *Griffin from Mythology Wikia *Griffin from Fable Wikia *Griffin from Harry Potter Wikia *Griffin Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Griffins from He-Man Wikia *Griffins from Witcher Wikia *The Griffin from Warner Bros. Entertainment Wikia poop sucks and I hate your guts *Griffin from Steemit *Griffons from Final Fantasy Wikia *Griffin from Myths & Legends Wikia *Griffin from VS Battles Wikia *Griffins from Monsters Wikia *Gryphons from Orge Battle Saga Wikianoto *Gryphons from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Griffins from Dragon's Dogma Wikia *Griffins from Ancient-Origins.net *Griffins from Creatures of Past, Present & Mythology Wikia *Griffins from Parapedia Wikia *Griffins from Adventure Quest Wikia *Griffin from Mythical Creatures *Griffin from GameLore Wikia *Gryphons from Wowpedia *Griffin from Wookieepedia *Griffin from The Witcher 3 Wiki *Griffins from Adventurers Wanted Wikia *Griffin from Dark & Light Wikia *Griffins from Officials Riders of Icarus Wiki *Fire Griffin from Fiery Demons Wikia *Gryphons from The Parody Wikia *Griffins from Castlevania Wikia *Griffins from Weird n' Wild Creatures Wikia *Imperial Griffin from Might & Magic Wikia *Griffins from Shadowrun Wikia *Griffins from The Menagerie Wikia *Griffins from Gods & Goddesses Wikia *Griffons from Amsnorth Wikia *Griffin Zombie from Dark Summoner Wikia *Griffins from Blood Brothers Wikia *Lawrence the Gryphon from Sea of Fools Wikia *Griffin Rider from Emporea Wikia *Griffin & Griffins from Disney Wikia *Gryphons from Beast Wars Tansfromers Wikia *Griffins from God of War Wikia Category:Beings Category:Monster Category:Divine Category:Mythology Category:Persian Category:Chimeric